Present day decorative material hanging assemblies often include the use of a curtain rod and pre-fabricated material, such as swags or cascades. These assemblies often require a cumbersome amount of hardware that has limited versatility because it cannot be adapted to fit into varying spaces (such as different sized windows), because of varying pre-fabricated material designs, and because the hang of the material cannot be adjusted, or cannot be easily adjusted, by the assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,711 to Stulac et al. discloses a decorative material hanging assembly of this type using a curtain rod and pre-fabricated swags and cascades which allows for limited horizontal adjustment along the curtain rod, but does not allow for vertical adjustment without movement of the curtain rod.
In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages, decorative material hanging assemblies have been designed utilizing modular units in place of a curtain rod to support the material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,067 to LeClaire discloses a swag support system of this type. However, these assemblies require precise or intricate placement of material, making them hard for an unexperienced user to assemble and they do not allow for adjustment once the material is placed in the assembly.
In a further attempt to overcome these disadvantages decorative material hanging assemblies have been designed with limited means for adjustment of the hang of the material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,692 to McMichael discloses a curtain draping system including a curtain rod and curtain holders attached to the curtain rod which allow for limited horizontal adjustments by detaching the clips from the rod and moving them to a different location on the rod. However, no means for vertical adjustment is provided.
Additionally, other decorative material hanging assemblies have been designed to include brackets which create arcuate folds in material. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,661, 5,343,925, and 5,428,867 all to Hannerstig disclose stationary members with one or more loops, hooks, or other holding means to hold material to form arcuate folds in the material. However, these members do not overcome the disadvantages of the other prior art.